


雏菊🌼的魔法2⃣️1⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	雏菊🌼的魔法2⃣️1⃣️

“⋯我不明白你在说什么！”Peter按在蛛丝发射器上的手指握了又松，不确定自己是否应该准备战斗。  
“别装傻了！Peter Parker，你是怎么拯救你的Mr.Stark的？！”Mysterio嗤笑一声，“你的世界得救了，我们就活该在末日里挣扎吗？”  
“你在说什么？为什么我听不明白？”Peter浑身汗毛都竖了起来，他狅乱的心跳让血液都沸腾了，大脑仿佛罢了工，有种非常坏的预感。  
“你自诩正义，却利用了Spider-Man，让他放弃了守护我们的世界，集齐无限原石，用生命献祭换回了你的世界时光倒流一一你害我们的世界沦为灾难末世，我要杀了你！”  
Mysterio操纵着绿雾杀了进来，Peter茫然地本能躲闪，几次堪堪避开。  
他不想相信他的话，可是他的心告诉他这一切恐怕都是真的，他可能的确犯下了惊天的错误。  
“你们有那么多超级英雄，死一两个又怎样？！我们只有一个！”  
翻涌的绿雾笼罩了少年，他指挥不动自己的手脚摆脱围困。  
压抑不住的负面情绪占据了Peter的身体，所有的不安和焦虑似乎都找到了源头，无限扩散的阴暗让他捂着头痛苦地蹲了下去，精神节节崩溃。  
他大脑中的海马区正在经历着巨变。内部神经细胞的细胞体与神经网区域的层状排列一一重组，曾经因贫血、缺氧状态而受伤的海马区找回了那段不堪的记忆。  
另一个我⋯为了实现我的愿望而牺牲了生命⋯  
『你是不是疯了！他可是个男人！』  
『你和他做过了？』  
『他到底哪里吸引你？值得你这样拼命！』  
『我保证，你和你的Mr.Stark将幸福地生活在一起⋯羡慕你一一』  
“都是我⋯对不起⋯都是因为我⋯”被掩埋的秘密终于出土，Peter再抬头，坚定的眼神不再躲闪，“我跟你回去！那个世界，我来守护。”  
————————————-  
“Boss，我们失去了Peter的定位。”  
Friday的提示让不耐烦地应付神盾和国会，歪斜身子瘫在椅子上的Tony忽然站了起来。  
“我恐怕没必要争论了，”他轻点胸前武装上战甲，“Spider-Man的定位消失了。”  
目送他飞出窗外，会议厅里的人们面面相觑，一个个指令被迅速传达了下去。  
“回放Karen实时回传服务器的数据备份。”  
飞回基地的Tony一刻不停地查找原因，连接回放了酒店监控，他大致有了方向，待战衣数据分析报告生成，他分不清自己是松了口气还是更担心了。  
这么近的地方竟隐藏着一道巨大的空间裂缝！Doctor Strange却从来没有说，默许了它的存在⋯难道这又是那该死的唯一的机会？！他到底有多少秘密瞒着大家？  
“这的确是最后一步了。”Doctor Strange从Tony身旁的光圈中走出来，风格一贯地面无表情，“1400万零605分之一的胜利，你唯一付出代价仅仅是那个男孩。”  
无言对视许久，Tony忍住了当场杀掉他的冲动。  
“我宁愿自己去死。”Tony毅然转回视线，“Fri，调集钢铁军团，我们十分钟后出发。”  
“或许你还需要其他支援。”  
Dr. Strange向前一步，露出后面整装待发的Avengers。  
Tony愣住了。  
“我打赌，他一定觉得我们帅呆了。”猎鹰调笑道。  
“Hi，伙计，我们该出发了！”罗德走过来拍拍Tony肩膀。  
“你的男孩拯救了我们和世界，现在该我们回报他了。”Natasha微微一笑。  
Tony单手抚额摇摇头，笑得一脸满足。  
除了爱人，知己，朋友，伙伴，我追求的一切，现在都摆在面前。  
我，并非一个人。  
—————————————  
Peter和Mysterio一到这边的纽约就发现军队与数不清的敌人陷入苦战。  
据说如此规模的战争已经发生不知多少波了，军队都快打光了。Spider-Man几乎算这个世界的精神支柱，他在战场上犹如军旗，给苦战中的士兵们以方向。  
一眼望不到尽头的敌人数量让人绝望，Peter理解了为什么这个世界的自己那么胖，还狂爱吃垃圾食品。  
没有Mr.Stark和其他伙伴，独自撑起一切，他的压力太大了，没有被压垮，他是个真男人。  
“或许我可以预留遗言了。”加入战斗不算久，又一管蛛丝补充液用光，Peter即将弹尽。  
“Karen，计算自爆最大当量。”  
“我很抱歉，Peter，那会波及半个城市和友军，这个计划行不通。”助理甜美地拒绝了提议。  
“其实我建议你直接杀了他们，这样可以节省很多体力。”Mysterio在半空喊。  
“不，不不不⋯我不能杀人！”Peter连忙摇头又摆手，“就算外星人也一样。”  
“你就是被他保护的太好了！”我们世界的Spider-Man就没有这弱点。  
“我 ⋯或许吧！”摸出最后一管蛛丝补充液装上，Peter不死心地在自己腰间继续摸索，希望那些暗袋还有存货。  
补充液没有，却摸出了几块糖。  
就算回不去，他也时刻保护着我。  
看看一望无际的敌海，还在奋战的Mysterio，大战当下，能多点体力也好！  
“Hi，接住！”Peter咬牙丢给Mysterio一块，“补充点能量吧！”  
“你还有心情吃？”M面部抽搐，却没有拒绝挤出糖块，他的内心一样绝望。  
率先吃了糖，少年的身体重新充满力量，他杀进敌群。  
“这是什么神奇的能量块？也是他给你做的？”M同样感觉到流失的体力瞬间回满，他抽空调侃了一句：  
“这就是你们两个Spider-Man拼命也要救的人？”  
Peter在面罩后笑得无比灿烂。  
他为我做了他能做到的一切。他和这个世界，我都要守住！  
战斗是残酷的，即使是老天爷的亲儿子Spider-Man也渐渐绝望。蛛网已完全无法发射，肉搏也后继无力，被一拳打倒后，Peter甚至无力再站起来，他瞪大眼睛，看着敌人举起武器。  
“为什么不求救？我可不记得教过你放弃。”  
随着韵味独特的腔调响起，敌人倒下了。什么东西被掷向Peter，他一把接住。  
“吃了你该死的毒苹果，”男人语气严厉，“你这个骗婚的背叛者。”  
Peter举起苹果，提高面罩到鼻上，毫不犹豫地一口咬下大嚼，泪水顺着脸颊滑落，又哭又笑。  
外在表现就是蛛眼一会大一会儿小，让望过来的人只剩心疼。  
男人像定海神针般矗立在Peter身旁，靠近的敌人直接全灭。  
随着Avengers和钢铁军团的加入，战局首次倒向友军，士兵们一鼓作气，到处都呈现出胜利景像。  
莫名的力量让Peter一跃而起，跳进那个人的怀抱，手脚并用扒住男人。  
“虽然你把自己弄得这么脏，但是坏孩子，老公还是要狠狠地惩罚你一一”  
后颈处的战衣被拎起，褪去面甲的Tony重重亲上他男孩咬得死紧的小嘴唇，恨恨地大力辗转吮吸。


End file.
